DBAE: Rikmin Saga
This is the third saga of my Dragon Ball AE fanfic series. If you haven't yet, be sure to read the first saga, the New World Tournament Saga and the second saga, the Saiyan Attack Saga Episode 1: Destination: Rikmin Zeku is very upset after Goku's death. Meanwhile, Kan and the others are planning a trip to Planet Rikmin, to destroy the rest of the evil Saiyans. Zeku walks in on one of their meetings, and they tell him about their plan to head to Planet Rikmin. Zeku decides to go on the trip with Vegeta and Trunks. Krillin says that the ship has been made by Bulma Briefs, and everything is ready to go. Vegeta, Trunks, and Zeku board their ship, and they soon take off for Planet Rikmin! Episode 2: The Voyage Zeku and Trunks begin to train right away while the older Vegeta is piloting the ship. Vegeta reveals that he was only supposed to be on the trip so he could pilot the craft. Zeku and Trunks turn the gravity in the gravity room up to x100, and they fight a training battle. Zeku wins due to his amazing power, but Trunks wants a rematch. Trunks and Zeku fight late into the day, and they soon fall asleep. Episode 3: Left or Right? Zeku and Trunks wake up to find Vegeta asleep at the controls. They wake him up, and Vegeta struggles to find out where they are. He soon pinpoints where they are, and they are about a week away from Planet Rikmin now, when they were originally 3 days from the planet. Zeku gets impatient and walks away to go eat. While Zeku is gone, Vegeta tells Trunks that he really doesn't know where they are. They could be anywhere. Zeku returns as they pull up to a large red planet. Vegeta says that the scanners are going crazy, so this must be Planet Rikmin, and gets yelled at by Zeku. Trunks tells Zeku that Vegeta had no idea where they were, and he thought they were weeks away from Planet Rikmin. They land the ship, and Zeku and Trunks put on their Saiyan armor. Episode 4: Rikmin Slaves Zeku and Trunks step onto Planet Rikmin, and they find a bunch of little aliens carrying wood off to somewhere on the other side of the planet. Trunks asks what they are doing, and a child alien starts crying. One of the bigger aliens shushes the child, and tells Trunks that they are doing the best they can to get wood to their majesty. Zeku asks the aliens what they mean, and then he remembers that he is wearing Saiyan armor. He tells them that he is not a Saiyan, and that he is here to help them defeat the Saiyans. Trunks agrees, and the Rikmin aliens relax. The Rikmin leader tells the two heroes about how the Saiyans landed on their planet and immediately killed most of them. Then they demanded that the rest of them be slaves. Zeku says that is wrong, and he sets off for the Saiyans' camp. Then, Vegeta steps out of the spacecraft wearing his old Saiyan armor, and he says that he wants to die in a battle, not by age. They set off for the camp with their army of Rikmin warriors. Episode 5: A Big Problem Vegeta, Zeku, Trunks, and the Rikmin arrive at the camp when they find a full moon is in the air. Vegeta says that they must kill the Saiyans quietly, or they will all turn into Great Apes. One of the Rikmin was falling behind, so he does not hear Vegeta's command. He rushes into the camp with a spear and wakes up every Saiyan before he can kill one. The Saiyans sense other power levels, and they immediately decide to turn into Great Apes. The Great Ape army squash the foolish Rikmin, and Vegeta thinks that it is hopeless. Trunks reminds Vegeta that he has a tail, and Vegeta goes Great Ape along with Zeku, who never had his tail cut off due to there being no moon on Earth. Trunks is the only one not a Great Ape, so he goes Ultra Saiyan. They attack the Great Apes, but they are soon defeated due to the number of evil Saiyans there. All of them return to normal, and one of the Saiyans kills Vegeta, stating that he would be of no use. Zeku and Trunks are put to work helping the Rikmin gather wood. Episode 6: Slaves No More Trunks and Zeku don't work for long when they leave for their ship. The Rikmin follow, and soon all of the remaining Rikmin, Trunks, and Zeku blast off in their ship. They land on nearby Planet New Namek, where the Namekians promise to let the Rikmin live their lives in peace on their planet. Zeku and Trunks head back to Planet Rikmin, since there is no one to worry about if they get killed. Episode 7: Mission Ape Zeku and Trunks devise a plan to get rid of the 24/7 full moon of Rikmin. They decide to send a ki blast looking like it came from the moon so that the Saiyans fire their blasts at it. The moon should be too weak to stay together after the power of their blasts. Trunks fires a ki blast, but the Saiyans realize that it isn't from the moon and they start a search around the planet for the two guys. Episode 8: No More Moon Trunks finally decides to get rid of the moon with a Buster Cannon. It connects, and the moon falls apart. The Saiyans notice where the blast came from, and they fly towards that spot. In the hours they are flying, Trunks and Zeku train for the upcoming battle with the Saiyans. Episode 9: Battle of Planet Rikmin Zeku and Trunks are training for the upcoming battle when the Saiyans arrive. Trunks goes Super Saiyan 2, which he achieved during the training, while Zeku goes Super Saiyan 3. Zeku and Trunks give a good fight, but they are getting beaten until another ship arrives. The door opens, and Kan, Majuub, Pan, Piccolo, and the army of Rikmin come out. Piccolo explains that the Namekians contacted them when they learned how many Saiyans there were, so they came. Finally, Krillin emerges, having had to go to the bathroom. A war begins, and the Battle for Rikmin begins. Episode 10: End of the Full-Blooded Saiyans? Zeku and the others are attacking the Saiyans, when the Rikmin troopers hold a woman Saiyan hostage. They start taking more women hostage, until all of the remaining Saiyans fighting are men. The Rikmin grab Zeku and take him out of the battle. Zeku powers down, and they bring him into a cave. Zeku finds all of the Saiyan women there, and wonders why they brought him there. The Rikmin explain that they heard one of the Saiyan women talking about him, when he hadn't even been here yet. Zeku thinks that it is because he destroyed Yenta, but the Rikmin think otherwise. They bring him to the woman they heard, and she refuses to talk. Meanwhile, the battle is coming to an end when Piccolo kills most of the Saiyans with a Hellzone Grenade. Zeku asks the woman, and finally, she reveals a secret that shocks Zeku, and changes his life forever. Episode 11: A Shocking Story The Saiyan woman says she is named Mia, and she is a full blooded Saiyan. She tells Zeku a story about when he was a kid, as he is her son. Zeku denies that she is his mother, but finally he has to submit, and realize that he never fit in with Videl. Mia tells him that his father is Gohan, so he is still related to Goku, but she is his mother. She begins the story. Gohan was searching for other Saiyan survivors, and he found her. She immediately fell in love with him, eventually having Zeku with him. Gohan finally went home, and Videl was furious that he had a son with another woman. She left him for a while, but after 2 years came back and had Kan. That is the reason Zeku can turn Super Saiyan, when Kan can't. Zeku is, due to her being 100% Saiyan, Gohan being 50% Saiyan, and Zeku taking after his mother, Zeku is a full blooded Saiyan. Episode 12: Zeku Returns Home Zeku asks his mother to come to Earth with them, where, once Dende makes new Dragonballs, they can wish back Gohan and she can be happy. She almost refuses, until her sons sincere eyes convince her to. Zeku finds a group of young adult Saiyans near the back who want to come too. Zeku walks out of the cave with his group, and finds the Z Warriors circling the last male Saiyan. Mia runs toward him, and it is revealed that he is her brother. He pushes her away, as she remembers that he tortured her. Zeku walks up to him and kills him with a ki blast to the head. They enter their ships, and return home in 3 days. Zeku finds the new Dragonballs Dende made, and he summons the Dragon. The new Shenron can grant 3 wishes, because Dende perfected it. Zeku's first wish is to bring back Gohan. Gohan rejoices with Mia, and waits for Zeku to make his second wish. For Zeku's second wish, he wishes that the Kais never traded with anyone. Zeku's third wish was to bring back Goten and return his sons to Earth. Goten and his sons step out of a bright white light, and Goten apologizes and thanks Zeku for saving him and his sons. Mia and Gohan go back to Gohan's house, while Kan is slightly disappointed that Videl isn't back instead of Mia, but barely. Everything is peaceful on Earth again. However, Rikmin has its own Dragonballs, and Toba wishes back Mia's brother, Agro. Toba says that it is time for his attack, and the camera reveals his army to be: Agro, King Piccolo(Dragon Ball), Tambourine, King Cold, Queen Frost, Pilaf Machine, Cyborg Tao, Kid Buu, and Cell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Slashranger4444 Category:Dragon Ball AE